familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Canyon County, Idaho
Canyon County is a county located in the U.S. state of Idaho. As of the 2000 Census the county had a population of 131,441 (2005 estimate: 164,593) http://quickfacts.census.gov/qfd/states/16/16027.html. The county seat is Caldwell6. Nampa is its largest city. Canyon County is part of the Boise City-Nampa, ID Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Established March 7, 1891 with its county seat at Caldwell. Current sources attribute the name to the canyon of the Boise River near Caldwell. However, both John Rees and Vardis Fisher believed it was named for the Snake River canyon which forms a natural boundary for the county. The Hudson's Bay Company established Fort Boise in 1834 near what is now Parma, but abandoned it in 1855. Immigrants traveled through Canyon County on the Oregon Trail. http://www.idaho.gov/aboutidaho/county/canyon.html Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 604 sq mi. 590 sq mi of it is land and 14 sq mi of it (2.28%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Payette County - north *Gem County - northeast *Ada County - east *Owyhee County - south *Malheur County - west Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 131,441 people, 45,018 households, and 33,943 families residing in the county. The population density was 223/sq mi. There were 47,965 housing units at an average density of 81/sq mi. The racial makeup of the county was 83.1% White, .32% Black or African American, .85% Native American, .80% Asian, .13% Pacific Islander, 12.17% from other races, and 2.62% from two or more races. 18.61% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 45,018 households out of which 39.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.7% were married couples living together, 10.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 24.6% were non-families. 19.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.85 and the average family size was 3.28. In the county the population was spread out with 30.9% under the age of 18, 10.7% from 18 to 24, 28.3% from 25 to 44, 19.1% from 45 to 64, and 11% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 30 years. For every 100 females there were 98.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.3 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,884, and the median income for a family was $40,377. Males had a median income of $29,418 versus $22,044 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,155. About 8.7% of families and 12% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.5% of those under age 18 and 10.7% of those age 65 or over. See Also *Vallivue School District Cities and towns *Caldwell *Greenleaf *Melba *Middleton *Nampa *Notus *Parma *Wilder Unincorporated community *Bowmont References Category:Counties of Idaho Category:Canyon County, Idaho